Oh Those Sexperiences
by HEZZZIE
Summary: Caroline Reminises about a past *cough cough* sexperience she had with her Big Bad Hybrid.


Hello my lovely readers. this story was originally apart of my chapter story Get Loud (ironic much) but after careful consideration decided to do it as a single story. i might add-on some extra chapters. I havent yet decided.  
by the way i cant take credit for this chapter completely as I had **a lot** of help writing it from my friend Shea, shes not on Fan fiction but has allowed me to post our work.

* * *

Hi um this is my first attempt at hehehe scenes so here goes. Enjoy and please review.

He threw her up against the wall, crashing his lips down on hers, with a moan she opened her mouth to him, taking this opening, he drove his tongue into her mouth exploring all the place he knew would drive her crazy. Reluctantly she felt his lips tear away from hers. She was thrust up onto the dresser next to her, his lips were at her neck, kissing his way down to her cleavage. She felt the thin material of her dress rip, beneath his hands and heard the sound of her bra being torn away from its position. She relished in the feel of his teeth grazing her nipples and arched up into his touch, aching for him to give her what she needed. He slide his knee forcefully between her legs. Grabbing on to each knee he pulled her forward to the edge of the dresser and thrust his clothed erection towards her heat. _Oh, oh oh god please please Klaus I need you please please. _She moaned with one hand gripping his head to her breast and the other gripping the edge of the counter. In the distance she could feel her grip breaking the dresser, but she didn't care. He released his fangs and slowly started tracing her nipples with his tongue following the pattern with his fangs. Repeating this pattern till her nipples were aching with need. She tried to get some of his clothes of, but he was having none of that. My way, love he moaned. With that he threw her onto the bed straddling her with his knees on either side of her hips. He bent his head down to hers and started kissing her again, slowly rubbing his still clothed errection slowly up and down her feminine heat. Relished in the sound of her heat beating at the speed it was going. _Oh please I need…._ She moaned tearing her lips away from his and plunging her fangs into his neck. He was surprised. She used his surprise to her advantage and switched places with him, her on top, him on bottom. He looked up at her wearing nothing but panties, her long blonde hair blown back of her face as she rubbed herself up and down his shaft, to create friction. She then looked down at him with a wicked gleam in her eye, and proceeded to tear all his clothes of except his jeans. She chose this moment to lean down and stick her tongue in his mouth giving him a sweet kiss before slowly moving down his body, and off the bed. _What are you up to love?_ He questioned. She rushed back to him and straddled him. She leant forward putting her hands above his head and proceeded to slide her body up and down his, eliciting a moan from the original. He needed to touch her, he tried to bring his hands forward, but found his attempts were hindered by what he suspected was vervain laced metal cuffs. _Let me go_ he demanded, but was destracted as she slowly slide down his body till she was sitting between his legs, she slide the belt of his jeans. And then grabbed both sides of the zip part and ripped downwards, gracing his naked shaft with light touches as she went passed it. _Caroline let me go now_ she rip off his jeans completely and moved her lips back up to his, he opened his mouth to her and and she plunged her tongue in, when she went to remove it he sucked her tongue back into his mouth and took over the kiss, silently warning her that she would pay for this. She moved her mouth away from his lips and slowly placed butterfly kisses along his jaw , neck, chest, V thingy and then looked up at him with a mischievous look in her eye. She slowly dipped her head to his errection and swirled to the tip with her tongue sucking up all the pre juices that had erupted, slowly placing her mouth around the member she began to slide it deep within her mouth, slowly bringing it out and swirling her tongue around the top, she slowly made her decenta again and could feel him expanding in her mouth, pushing himself deeper into her mouth, _fuck_, he groaned just as she felt him begin to pulse within her mouth she pulled away from him, to hear him moan, she quickly relieved herself of her panties and slammed her hips into his allowing him inside her before she pulled back and did it again, this was all he could take he grabbed at the chains that were binding him ignoring the emense pain it was giving him and embracing the Imence pleasure she was giving him, by the time she had slammed her hips into his again, he was free, he flipped the over drove his tongue into her mouth, he touched her all over sliding his hands all along her body, desperate for her skin beneath his, all the while driving himself into her like a wild animal, possessed, he was unable to stop, even when the first of there joint eruptions hit them, causing him to plunge deeper and faster till there second lot of orgasims in which he bent his neck down for her to bitte into while she did the same thing sharing in the unexplainable experience with him, he still hadntr finished thrusting. He could slowly feel himself reaching his peak as he felt her walls close all around him, they both exploded at the same time, with her body milking every ounce of his essence.

Drifting out of her haze she heard "dirty dream, love?"

**Okay so how'd I go?**


End file.
